This invention was conceived to make it easier for motorists to pour oil into their vehicles and preventing spillage and unwanted substances on and in their engines. With the advent of self-service stations, motorists must personally pour the oil. This presents a problem. Manufacturers of oil containers have designed containers with long necks or spouts to make it easier to pour but overlooked the fact that spillage will occur when the container is opened and tilted so that its opening is moved to the inlet of the oil reservoir. Because of tight quarters or even when clearance exist, during the course of the tilt of a full container, spillage often occurs before the spout is secure in the inlet of the reservoir.
The second problem with the standard oil filler cap is it is removed by hand and placed somewhere. This has two drawbacks. The first, the user can forget to replace the cap thus creating an oil splashing problem while driving.